<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nod my head, don't close my eyes by yungiflavored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129830">nod my head, don't close my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungiflavored/pseuds/yungiflavored'>yungiflavored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I tried to make Mingi the actual instigator but as usual he turned into a blushing whiney mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Roommates, cocky yunho, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungiflavored/pseuds/yungiflavored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I meant to ask how big your hands are,” Mingi says somewhat indignantly. Yunho barks out a laugh and sets the knife down, turning to rest his hip against the counter. </p><p>“Big enough to fit around my dick,” He says. “Are yours?” </p><p>“What, big enough to fit around your dick?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nod my head, don't close my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for celly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi should have known to keep his mouth shut. Yunho is staring at him with wide, bemused eyes, knife balancing in the space between his thumb and forefinger. Mingi wants to snatch it away and set it safely on the counter. </p><p>“Listen,” He says quickly, because Yunho just keeps <em> staring </em>at him and he hadn’t realized what it sounded like until the question had actually come from his mouth. “I didn’t mean to be weird - ”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Yunho says, sounding amused now. And he has every right, because who walks into the kitchen to watch their roommate chopping celery and says “Hey how big is your dick?” (How big are your hands had been the original question but then he’d glanced down because it was impossible to not be thinking about Yunho’s dick whenever he was in the room and his dumb sex brain decided to take the reins.) </p><p>“I just - ”</p><p>“How big do you think it is?” And Mingi can actually see the shift in Yunho’s eyes as he goes from bewildered to predatory. That shouldn’t be so hot but he can feel his mouth go dry as Yunho gives him a wicked grin and continues to chop the stupid celery. Who puts celery in spaghetti sauce? </p><p>“I meant to ask how big your hands are,” Mingi says somewhat indignantly. Yunho barks out a laugh and sets the knife down, turning to rest his hip against the counter. </p><p>“Big enough to fit around my dick,” He says. “Are yours?” </p><p>“What, big enough to fit around your dick?” </p><p>Yunho rolls his eyes and looks directly at Mingi’s crotch, which is not helping him tame the semi he has going on. “Big enough to fit around yours. You have really long fingers.” </p><p>“I - so do you,” Mingi mumbles, and suddenly has no idea what to do with his hands. How do people <em> stand </em>?</p><p>“You wanna measure?” Yunho asks, and it's hard to tell if he's talking about their hands or their dicks. His brows are raised in amusement as Mingi shrinks back, face absolutely burning. </p><p>“Chop your fucking celery,” He manages to choke out, and doesn’t give Yunho time to respond with anything other than an evil laugh as Mingi practically sprints back to his room. </p><hr/><p>Yunho knocks on his door an hour later, three gentle taps that have Mingi shooting upright in his bed. </p><p>“Come in?” He calls out, and the door opens slowly. Yunho walks in with a self-satisfied smirk that immediately sets Mingi on edge, and a soft measuring tape wrapped around his wrist. </p><p>“Twenty-one centimeters,” Yunho announces, and he closes the door behind him. Mingi can’t help but swallow thickly. </p><p>“Your - ?”</p><p>“My hands,” Yunho supplies, coming to sit on the bed. He unravels the tape measure and raises his brows expectantly. “Come on, let’s see.” </p><p>Mingi wants to say something, wants to make a joke or tell Yunho he wasn’t kidding and <em> get out of my room before you start manhandling me and I get another erection. </em>Instead he holds out his hand and lets Yunho measure it. </p><p>Yunho’s fingertips are gentle as he holds Mingi’s wrist in place, and Mingi’s not quite sure where to look. He settles on Yunho’s face and regrets it instantly; he looks <em> hungry, </em>the way he’s staring down at Mingi’s fingers. </p><p>“You’ve got two centimeters on me,” He says, tossing the measuring tape to the side and leaning back on his hands. </p><p>“That’s nice,” Mingi says a little too loudly, trying to look anywhere but at Yunho’s crotch. It’s hard because he’s manspreading now, thighs spread out a lot more than they need to be. And then he hears himself ask “Did you measure your dick?” </p><p>Yunho doesn’t miss a beat, just throws his head back and laughs. The sound goes straight to Mingi’s dick and what is that about? He tries to subtly cover his crotch with his hands. “I didn’t have to. Don’t you know how big your dick is?” </p><p>“I - I guess,” Mingi scoffs. “I don’t sit around all day with a ruler to my dick.” </p><p>“How big?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Yunho snorts, turning to fully face Mingi and sitting cross legged in front of him. “How big? Mine is like seventeen centimeters, or seven inches.” </p><p>It’s ridiculous that they’re actually having this conversation, even when Mingi had been the one to spark it. He can’t quite tell if he regrets it or not. </p><p>“Mine - it’s a little bigger,” He mumbles, and doesn’t know why he expected Yunho to be offended. He just grins again, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>“Okay, show-off. Eight inches? Nine?” </p><p>“It’s - between the two,” Mingi says, and Yunho really looks like he might start drooling any second. </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“What?” Mingi snaps, finding it very hard to breathe. Yunho shrugs. </p><p>“I dunno, just wondering if our hands could fit around our dicks. Like, together, you know?” </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” Mingi repeats. Yunho’s smile grows and so does Mingi’s boner. </p><p>“Honestly I’m surprised you’re bigger than me in both ways. Don’t you ever wonder about that?” </p><p>“Do I wonder if my hand is big enough to fit around our dicks,” Mingi echoes. “No. No, I can’t say that I do.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised?” Mingi huffs, scooting away from Yunho until his back hits the headboard. </p><p>Yunho just shrugs and picks up the tape measure. He runs it through his fingers, long and elegant and pale since he hasn’t really been outside much in the last few weeks. Mingi wonders if he’s doing it on purpose, threading it through his fingers until he twists it around his wrist and punches Mingi playfully on the arm. </p><p>“I bet I could,” He blurts out. Yunho, already halfway off the mattress, quirks a brow. “I mean - since my hand is bigger, I could probably fit it around both.”</p><p>“What, are we making fun of dick size now?” </p><p>“I said my hand is bigger!” Mingi protests. “But yeah, I do have a bigger dick than you.” </p><p>Yunho’s jaw drops and Mingi’s dumb whore brain can’t help wondering what it would look like stuffed with his dick. That thought does not go away as Yunho narrows his eyes and sits back down on the bed. “All right, big boy. Let’s see.” </p><p>He stares Mingi down, lips twitched up in an amused smile. He’s waiting for Mingi to back down, to say it was just a joke, to kick him out of the room. The night has already been weird enough and Mingi can feel his horniness progressing to an embarrassing level, so instead of deescalating the situation like he probably should, he says “All right, pants off.” </p><p>Yunho stares at him for what has to be a solid fifteen seconds and then he’s reaching for the waistband of his sweats, tugging them down and he’s not wearing any <em> fucking </em>underwear. Mingi’s breath hitches as he sees that Yunho is already hard; his cock looks a lot bigger than seven inches, a pretty light pink that rests against his stomach as he leans back on his hands. He’s always expected that Yunho would shave but that is definitely not the case. He knows he’s staring; his mouth is incredibly dry and Yunho is acting like this is a normal thing to be doing on a Wednesday night. </p><p>“You gonna take those off?” Yunho jerks his chin towards Mingi’s legs. </p><p>“Yeah um, sorry,” He mumbles, sliding his thumbs inside the waistband of his own sweats. He slides them down with his briefs, kicking them to the floor. He has no idea how to sit, so he perches on the edge of the bed and tries not to keep staring at Yunho’s dick. </p><p>“Wow,” Yunho blurts, leaning forward with wide eyes. “Holy shit!” </p><p>It’s flattering, Mingi thinks, but he’s still incredibly self conscious. Yunho lets out a low whistle, reaching a hand forward to rest on Mingi’s thigh. Is this allowed? Are there rules, are they touching?? (<em>Of course we're touching, dumbass, that’s the whole fucking point of this</em>.) </p><p>“Come on,” Yunho says, removing his hand and patting the mattress between them. “We’re gonna need to be a lot closer.” </p><p>Mingi can feel himself blushing as he scoots closer, sitting cross legged in front of Yunho. “Here, I’m gonna put my legs over yours, then you stretch yours out over mine, okay?” </p><p>Mingi nods, hands sweating as they clutch his sheets. It’s a bit awkward as Yunho slides his legs around Mingi’s waist, and he can’t conceal a pathetic little whimper as he stretches his own legs out behind Yunho and he feels their balls brush together. </p><p>“All right,” Yunho says, all professional and business as he looks down at their joined groins. </p><p>“You know this is fucking ridiculous, right?” Mingi says in an attempt to lighten the mood. </p><p>“What, do you wanna stop now?” Yunho asks with a laugh. “I mean we can, if you want to.” </p><p>“No way,” Mingi huffs, shaking his hair back. He wraps a hand around his dick and gives it a stroke, taking care to note how Yunho’s pupils dilate a little and his lips part. Mingi bites his lip as he slides his hand down to the base of his cock, fingertips brushing against Yunho’s as well. <em> Keep quiet you fucking perv </em>, he snaps at himself, biting own hard on his lip at the sensation of their dicks rubbing together. It’s not what they’re here for so he ignores how painfully turned on he is and quickly wraps his fingers around their dicks. His fingertips barely brush his thumb, and Yunho lets out another impressed whistle and his hips jerk forward as Mingi releases their cocks. </p><p>“Wow,” Yunho breathes, and there’s no mistaking the pure sex in his voice as his eyelids flutter. “My turn.” </p><p>“Your - what?” He barely has a moment to think before Yunho’s hand is wrapped around their dicks and he actually gives them a <em> stroke </em>, thumb sliding over the precum beading at the head of Mingi’s cock. </p><p>He doesn’t know what sound comes out of his mouth - it’s a mix between a high pitched whine and a moan, a sound that vibrates throughout his entire body because holy <em> shit </em>that feels so good. His head falls back as Yunho lets out a chuckle. </p><p>“Do you have any lube?” Yunho asks. Mingi blinks furiously, head cloudy as he looks back over at Yunho, who is looking at Mingi like he wants to swallow him whole. </p><p>“For - for what?” Mingi practically squeaks. Yunho quirks a brow. </p><p>“I figure the least I could do is help you out,” He says. “And I’m not gonna give you a dry handjob. We’re not sixteen.” </p><p>“Okay,” Mingi says stupidly, leaning over to pull open the drawer in his bedside table. He pulls out a small bottle of lube and tosses it over to Yunho, who is trying to peek inside the drawer. Thankfully there’s nothing but the lube and a box of tissues. </p><p>He expects Yunho to maybe drip the lube over their dicks; what he does not expect is for him to dump half the bottle into his hand and toss it to the side. He locks eyes with Yunho and rubs his hands together; the lube is slowly dripping down his wrists and across his fingers, and Mingi doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life. <em> Just touch it </em>, he wants to shout, but then Yunho’s hand wraps around his cock and how does anybody’s hand feel that good? </p><p>“O - oh,” He stutters, trying not to let his head fall back as Yunho strokes him slowly. Maybe he has bigger hands than Yunho but his fingers still look incredibly long as he works them around Mingi’s cock. The lube and precum mix together, creating a filthy squelching noise. </p><p>Yunho’s dick is leaking precum as well - Mingi reaches for it but Yunho slaps his hand away and shifts his body so he’s laying on his stomach with his head between Mingi’s legs. </p><p>“Wha - wait, I wanna touch you too,” Mingi mumbles, leaning back on his elbows. Yunho’s fingers tighten around the base of his cock and his hips twitch up, trying to fuck up into that tightness. </p><p>“Not right now,” Yunho says firmly. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the inside of Mingi’s thigh, tongue flicking out slowly. He sucks on the spot and gives Mingi’s cock a slow stroke. “You’re so <em> big </em>. Want you in my mouth.” </p><p>“You can,” Mingi says weakly, knowing how desperate he sounds. Yunho chuckles against his thigh and then his teeth sink into the skin, soft at first but harder as he pumps his hand. “Oh fuck, what the fuck - ”</p><p>“Hmm?” Yunho chuckles against his skin again, moving to a different spot as his fingers circle the head of Mingi’s cock. </p><p>“P - please, your mouth,” Mingi whimpers, but Yunho just laughs again, releasing his cock and gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise. </p><p>“Do you wanna cum?” Yunho whispers against Mingi’s thigh. His cock is red and irritated, and what kind of question? </p><p>“Please,” He whines instead of saying yes. Yunho’s mouth is hot and wet against the inside of his thigh; the lube has dripped down to coat his balls, and Yunho gives them a slow lick in his path to Mingi’s dick. “Y - Yunho - ”</p><p>His cries go ignored as Yunho digs his fingers into his thighs and he yanks him closer. He can feel himself desperate to cum, maybe even already about to even though Yunho hasn’t touched his dick in a solid minute. He’s trying to come up with something, anything to convince Yunho to use his mouth.</p><p>"Mmmm." Yunho looks up and locks eyes with Mingi before pressing his lips to the head of his cock and sinking slowly all the way down. The wet heat of his mouth is incredible, and Mingi lets out a deep growl as Yunho swallows around his cock. His hips twitch with the effort of holding still - he cries out as Yunho's fingers grip his hips, pressing them down against the bed. He pulls off of his cock with a small gasp and buries his face into Mingi's thigh, nipping at the skin with his teeth.</p><p>"Yunho," He gasps, reaching down to thread his fingers into his hair. "Please, please I - I need to cum, god please, just please - "</p><p>His eyes roll back in his head as Yunho wraps a hand around the base of his cock; his lips rub against the head, smearing lube and precum against his chin, and Mingi nearly lets out a wail. Yunho finally takes mercy on him, slowly stroking the base of his dick while he suckles the tip, and Mingi doesn't even have a second to get out a warning before he's cumming, fucking pathetically up into Yunho's mouth as his fingers yank on his hair. Yunho hums and swallows greedily, sinking down further onto Mingi's cock and holding his hips in place as he trembles. </p><p>"F - fuck, fuck, I - fuck," Mingi babbles, arms giving out. He collapses against the mattress, hands coming up to cover his eyes as Yunho continues to work him with his mouth. "I'm - please, I - "</p><p>Yunho finally pulls off, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth and pressing feather-light kisses to the inside of Mingi's thighs. He can feel himself softening as Yunho's hand strokes him gently; his dick is filthy with lube, spit, and cum, and he tries to press his legs together as Yunho continues to stroke him. </p><p>"Please, too m - much," He whimpers, thighs trembling. Yunho chuckles, finally releasing him and running his hands up Mingi's thighs and across his stomach, pinching his nipples slightly before he slides his thumb against his lips. Mingi's mouth falls open and Yunho lets out a moan as his thumb slides against Mingi's tongue, pulling his chin forward. </p><p>"You did so well," Yunho murmurs. The words settle over Mingi, warm and bright as Yunho climbs off the bed and rubs his hands over Mingi's thighs. "Come on, let's take a shower and get you cleaned up." </p><p>Mingi nods and lets Yunho take his hands, pulling him off the mattress and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Um," He says. "Thanks?" Yunho chuckles, pressing his lips softly against Mingi's shoulder. </p><p>"You're very welcome. If you'd like me to do it again...I wouldn't mind." Mingi will definitely take him up on that but he's a little too dazed to do anything other than stumble in the direction of the bathroom. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>